


Proposal

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where everything is happy, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Bathilda had found out their secret...So naturally, now it seems like the world knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischiefs_Hawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/gifts).



**Grindeldore- “Since when are we getting married?”**

* * *

 

Bathilda entered her house, excited to see there the ones she had just been thinking of.

“Why hello, Albus.” She said cheerily.

Albus stood, following Gellert as he formally greeted the ageing woman, “Sorry for inviting myself. Gellert promised you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course he is right.” She assured. The words held even more truth today, “It is always good to see you.” She looked over the pair, “Very good indeed.” She seemed as a young child with a secret, just barely containing it, “Please sit.” She motioned.

Albus nodded, accepting her offer.

Gellert noticed how different his aunt was acting from usual, “Is there something you would like to say? Something for me to do?” Gellert asked. Normally Bathilda would leave them be. But she just stare at them… waiting. For what? Neither boy knew.

“No no.” She spoke all too quickly, “But if you have something to tell _me_ you know I am always here.”

Gellert suddenly had a very uneasy feeling, thinking he may have forgotten something he shouldn’t, “Not particularly.” It couldn’t be such a concern if his aunt was in such high spirits.

“I see.” Bathilda seemed a bit saddened at this, “Maybe later then.” She left her offer open, turning to leave the two.

After she left the room Gellert and Albus exchanged a confused expression.

But it was not important enough to distract them from their latest lead.

A few hours passed of relative normality. Once and a while Albus would catch Bathilda peering in at them, only to disappear when she was noticed.

Such strange behavior, almost manically giddy.

“I hope she is alright.” It seemed as though Gellert had also noticed.

“She has a habit of drinking too much tea when a new book deadline is coming close.” Albus already knew of his neighbors pattern, “Perhaps it is a result of that?”

It was a rational enough explanation.

“Boys. Tea is ready.” Bathilda called.

Albus smiled smugly, as though the call had proven his point, “Care to take a break?” He asked, welcoming the distraction if it was tea.

And Gellert agreed, following the other as he made his way to the table.

Bathilda was already seated, hands folded in front of her... waiting.

“Thank you very much.” Albus said, wondering if they should advise against her consuming any more tea.

But Bathilda did not seem the least bit interested in the beverage before her.

“You do not seem like yourself.” Gellert finally spoke, no longer able to ignore it, “Did something happen?

He did not expect the reaction they received.

“I’m just so happy.” Whatever she had been holding back all day was released as she got up quickly from her chair, rushing over to embrace the two boys, “Congratulations!”

“On what?”

Bathilda pulled away, swatting at them playfully, “On your engagement, of course? Really, did you think I wouldn’t find out.”

“Since when are we getting married?” Gellert questioned, looking toward Albus with wide eyes, “Don’t tell me-“

“Please don’t look at me, I made no such plans.” Albus tried to assure, hoping it would calm the other’s fear.

But Gellert only seemed offended, “Why would you not want to marry me?”  

“Gellert… we can’t!” Albus reminded, surprised that was what his partner was choosing to focus on. He turned to Bathilda, as Gellert continued to grumble something under his breath, “Professor, where did you hear this news?”

“You told your father so.” She motioned to her nephew, still not fully realizing that this was all just a misunderstanding, “He has such a big mouth and just had to write me for information.”

Now it was Albus’s turn to be surprised, “You wrote your **father** … and about **us**?” He was doubly shocked, “But we can’t marry.” He reminded again.

 “Apparently-” Gellert crossed his arms, “-even if we could, it doesn’t seem as though you’d want to.”

“I had assumed you would have had a simple hand fasting. But now your father is hounding for details and your mother is dreaming plans for a large ceremony.” Bathilda continued.

Gellert seemed to snap back to reality at this. Realizing the true magnitude of the situation, “But why do they think this? I do not remember the specifics, but my letter to father was very ordinary, a formality.”

“So you aren’t engaged?”

“No.” Albus shook his head, adding when he saw Gellert glaring at him through the corner of his eye, “Not that it wouldn’t be wonderful for us to be.”

This seemed to satisfy the other for now.

“Oh, what a problem we have on our hands.” Bathilda whispered to herself, realizing what a mistake she had made.

Gellert only shrugged, I will just write father another letter and let him know he was mistaken.

“Not that.” Bathilda looked away a bit embarrassed, “I was so very excited when I received the owl this morning. And when I was out in town I ran into …”

_Please don’t say … please don’t say…_

But it was.

“Aberforth.”

And Albus felt as though he might faint on the spot.

Luckily Aberforth would never tell a soul. But Albus couldn’t imagine the explaining that would have to be done when he returned home that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“I really should be going.” Albus had stayed until nightfall, delaying the inevitable conversation with his brother as much as possible.

Gellert followed him to the door, beginning to put on his shoes to leave as well before Albus stopped him, “You have to stay.”

“And why?” Gellert asked.

“You have a letter to write.” He reminded, assuring, “I can handle my brother on my own.”

Gellert still looked concerned.

“Are you not sure I can?” Albus questioned, a joking smile played on his lips, “That is perhaps the most offensive thing you have implied.”

“I would never.” Gellert played along with the thought. He knew full well the things Albus was capable of. Handling Aberforth was nothing by comparison.

Still… what might Aberforth say?

Albus took the other’s hand in his, squeezing it in a comforting sort of way, the only affection he could show in front of the now opened front door, “I will send an owl when all is done.”

And with that Gellert was left alone, watching Albus as he walked the short distance to his home.

Aberforth seemed to have been waiting when Albus enter. It was not a good sign at all.

“Good Evening.” Albus spoke first, seeing his brother working to sculpt a piece of wood.

Curved shavings fell at the younger man’s feet. “Oh. Albus. It’s a surprise to see you.” Aberforth no longer asked where Albus had been or with whom.

“Is Ariana asleep?”

“Yes.”

And for a moment things seemed as normal as ever between the brothers. But Aberforth was fast to remind Albus why he had taken so long to return home.

“Do not expect me to hold any sort of stag party for you.”

“That’s what I wish to speak with you about.” Albus found his way to take a seat beside his brother, bringing his eyes to equal level with Aberforth’s still downcast gaze.

“I knew you were of age for it … but-”Aberforth seemed to speak to himself for a moment, his words growing louder and louder until finally he stood, “Did you ever take the time in that selfish brain of yours to think how we would feel about it? Eh? Did you? Hearing about the engagement of your own brother from a neighbor. Can you imagine how that would feel? Can you understand how others feel, that they feel at all?”

Albus tried to interject, “But that’s just it, you-“ He tried to explain how it was all a misunderstanding, how his anger was for nothing.

But Aberforth continued, his emotions had been building since the morning, “We learned to keep secrets at a young age, but from the world, not from each other. We are family. Or is he your family now, and Ari and me are both just to be thrown away.”

Albus stood to meet his brother, though he kept a much more calm tone, “No.” How could he explain that the other was both right and wrong. Aberforth, Ariana, and now Gellert, they were all family to him, “Bathilda was mistaken. There is no marriage.” He decided to focus on the most important point, one he should have led with when first opening the door.

“You’re sure your telling the truth?” The younger questioned, eyeing his brother’s reaction as he replied, checking for any slight tell of deception.

“This is the truth. It was all a misunderstanding on her part.”

“Your not planning on binding yourself to him in any way?”

“No.”

Even if he still believed his brother was not being entirely truthful, this one word made Aberforth appear to relax, “Alright then.”

Albus took a deep breath. All seemed to be cleared, “I will check on Ariana once before heading to bed.” He turned to move out of the room, “Goodnight.”

And that was all.

Neither brother remembered when they had grown apart to such an extent, perhaps that was what drove Aberforth to say, “It’s not as though I don’t want that for you…”

The heartfelt words forced Albus to turn around, “Aberforth?” He questioned his own ears.

They had been through too much as a family. And though stress had caused tempers to run at an almost constant state between them, love was still there. Both brother’s wanted what was best for the other, and for their sister.

That was why, just as Albus had been so insistent Aberforth continue with his schooling, Aberforth also spoke what he felt best, “-Just not with him.”

Whatever Aberforth saw in Gellert that made him despise the other so was unfounded, Albus wished he could make his brother see that.

“Goodnight.”

“G’night”

Albus walked to check on his sister. She look so peaceful in her bed. Before heading to his room as planned, he took a detour down the stairs again.

“Did you forget something?” Aberforth asked. He had picked back up with his woodwork, “Perhaps your usual snack?”

“No.” Albus lied as he grabbed a few sweets from a container that had been sitting out.

“I see you taking candy right now.” Aberforth motioned, “You will lose all your teeth. I would wager that you wouldn’t be nearly as attractive to Grindelwald then. Is that what you want?”

Albus let out a laugh, “If that was the case wouldn’t you want me to lose my teeth?”

“No.” Aberforth snorted, “Once again, so selfish. We would all be forced to eat mush with you for meals.”

They bid each other goodnight again and Albus, still smiling from the oddly civil exchange, went to his room.

When he opened the door he was met with a low voice, “Of course I would still love you.”

Albus nearly dropped his candy, closing the door quickly as to not be heard, “What are you doing here?” He asked the other man who was so casually in his room, “I told you I would send an owl.”

“I was too anxious to stay still until then.” Gellert admitted, “But it seemed like everything has gone well.”

And though the blond said this, there was something in his voice that made Albus believe he was feeling otherwise, “It has.” Albus agreed, stepping closer, “That can’t be a bad thing, so what is on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

And it may have been nothing. Even so, Albus felt the need to offer, “If it is nothing then I am glad. But if you ever wish to tell me I will always be willing to listen.”

“You will be waiting a long time then.” Gellert admitted. In truth, he had been concerned that Aberforth might say something, something to make Albus change his mind about them. He feared the power the younger Dumbledore held in this way, the bond the brother’s shared and how easily it would be for them to sever him from their lives. But he knew how it sounded and would never bring himself to tell Albus, “-a long time indeed.”

“Even if it was forever, I would wait.” Albus spoke in an almost poetic manor before placing a yellow candy into his mouth.

That word… _forever_

It was impossible for any person to know what that truly meant, even for Gellert who had seen one such ‘forever’ in a vision.

Being a Seer was truly a terrible and imperfect art.

He had seen it before he left Durmstrang, a vision that had sparked everything into motion. Dreams for the hallows became reality and he allowed himself to be caught torturing a student, all to follow that vision he had seen. He wanted to assure that vision came true. He feared a day that may or may not come, a day when a contradicting vision would pass through him, signaling a change in the future.

And though he did not often stray, Gellert wondered how the fates would change if he would utter a simple phrase, “Marry me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Marry me.”

Gellert was met with a fit of coughs as Albus swallowed his candy whole. He moved to help, but Albus backed away from him, waving a hand to signal he was fine.

“What was that?” Albus asked, his voice still raspy, sure he had heard wrong.

“Will you marry me?” Gellert repeated, this time as a question, “And don’t give me that ‘we can’t’, because I know that.”

Albus look at him.

They had just clarified to all those they knew that they were not engaged, so “Why bring this up now?”

“You don’t want to.”

“As I have said, it’s not that I don’t **want** to.” And it was then that Albus realized, “It was never an option and so I never thought of it.”

And it made sense to Gellert, “It was not fair of me to spring such a question on you. Do not worry yourself with giving me an answer.” In truth, all the talk had put the idea into his mind and now he could not stop wondering.

“Yet.” Albus added, knowing Gellert would like an answer eventually.

And the smile that formed on Gellert’s face let Albus know that he was correct in his assumption.

* * *

 

It had been a week since that night.

Aberforth seemed to have all but forgotten, both the argument and the kind exchange with his brother that had come after.

Gellert had sent a letter to his father but not yet received a reply.

And Albus… well he had not been able to get the thought from his mind either.

He walk over to Bathilda’s house to fetch Gellert. It was a nice day and they had planned to search the town for clues. Albus had found a possible lead in the form of architecture.

As the door opened it revealed Bathilda. This was not an uncommon sight, as it was her house, but the usually cheery woman held an expression of shock on her face. “Albus.” She whispered, sounding concerned, “You were not meant to meet Gellert today, were you?”

“I was.” Albus wondered if something was the matter, “Is this a bad time?”

Bathilda bit her lip but said nothing.

Just then a voice came from inside the house.

A woman’s voice.

She spoke in German, or Albus believed it was from what little he could hear. He had been slowly trying to learn a word hear or there.

After a moment of thought Bathilda shook her head, “Not at all. Come in.” She moved aside to give him room.

The two made their way through the house, passing by the living room and heading toward the kitchen area.

And that was when Albus heard the voices, two of them, and saw their owners.

Gellert sat in front of two looming figures, looking as small as a child in front of them. The two adults had their back turned to Albus.

Gellert’s eyes were fixed on those speaking to him. Perhaps sensing movement he looked over toward his aunt and their new guest. When he saw Albus his eyes went wide. He looked terrified, an expression Albus could never believe he could make. Their eyes only met for a second before the woman spoke.

Gellert once again turned his focus back to the one sided conversation, “Entschuldigung, Mutter.”

And that Albus understood.

When Albus and Bathilda were finally in the safety of the kitchen, Albus asked, “Are those Gellert’s parents?”

“Yes.” Bathilda moved about, working to prepare some tea and coffee, “They stopped by minutes before you arrived for a surprise visit.” She seemed a bit irritated at the inconvenience, though she would not say so aloud.

“For what reason?” And at least a dozen possible explanations passed through his mind, all terrible of course.

“I have been staying out of their business.” Bathilda began, and for a moment Albus believed that maybe that would be all he would learn. But the woman continued, “From what I did overhear, they did not believe the letter he had sent them clarifying that misunderstanding. It has escalated quickly, and because of his secrecy they believe he has taken a muggle lover.”

Albus knew well from Gellert how his parents felt about muggles, Gellert by comparison seemed tolerant.

And Gellert had lied to them to a degree, but Albus was not a muggle.

“They wish for him to present this muggle woman who will taint their lineage.”

“Woman?” Something else Albus was not, “Why did you invite me inside? I will only make things harder for him.”

It seemed as though Gellert was trapped. Either he present them a muggle woman or share with his parents his true partner.

“Gellert seemed so very stressed.” Bathilda saw it too, “I think your presence near him will only be of help to calm his nerves.”

“Bathilda. Kann ich helfen?” Gellert’s mother strolled into the kitchen, making Albus almost jump out of his skin.

She noticed him immediately.

Bathilda introduced him, speaking in English for Albus to understand, “This is Gellert’s-“

“A friend.” Gellert’s mother switched to English as well, “It is nice to meet you.”

She was elegant in every way, her voice steady as she spoke every single word with great care. The way she spoke reminded Albus of Gellert.

Her hair was as brown as tree bark, tied into a braided bun at the back of her head. She gave off an aura of warmth though her eyes held a darker power within them. It was a duality he also felt in Gellert.

Gellert’s father could still be heard ranting in the other room.

The woman took a deep breath, “My husband needs a distraction. Would you join us?” She asked Albus.

And though he was uncertain, Albus felt he had no choice but to follow her.

As they entered the room, Albus looked between father and son. From this angle, being able to see them both side by side, Albus wondered how he had ever been unsure that this man was Gellert’s father.

The man still seemed fairly young, though his white hair aged him a great deal. Son shared many of the same facial features as father, save for this older man having two light blue colored eyes. Albus wondered for a moment if Gellert would look similar when he reached this age. If so, he would not complain.

The entire family was beautiful and powerful, and though Albus was trained in talking to those he felt uncomfortable around, Gellert’s parents seemed the exception. Albus’s heart raced as the man turned, appraising him before turning to his wife.

He spoke to her in words Albus had not yet learned and she responded in kind. Then, for what seemed like only the second time, Gellert also spoke into the fray.

Bathilda entered with the refreshments. Albus inferred from her words that the parents should sit and partake in the beverages.

And they did, though they still continued to speak to one another.

Albus tried to gage what was happening by Bathilda’s face, but it was unreadable.

It was as Albus was preoccupied with his neighbors reaction that he heard Gellert speak his name, “Albus.”

It was only then that Bathilda’s face changed to one of surprised amusement and she turned to look toward him.

When Albus looked over at the three, Gellert and his parents were now silently looking to him as well.

Gellert was flushed, not from embarrassment but because he had finally reached a breaking point. He continued, “You wanted to know who it was that captured my eye. He is here.”

And Albus finally understood what had happened, the only problem was that he did not know what to say.

“So you are the lover.” Gellert’s mother was first to speak.

Albus avoided her eyes as though she were Medusa and a single look would turn him into stone. He already felt petrified under her gaze.

“Wie heißen Sie?” The man asked absentmindedly.

Albus was taken aback at first by the intensity of the words, but the feeling soon vanished as he realized he understood. Better yet, he knew how to respond to this most basic question, “Ich heiße Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore?” The man clarified.

“Yes.” Albus nodded, feeling a rush of bravery wash over him. It was a name he had learned to hold in high regard. It was a name that had caused him such hardship in the past, but he felt he had worked hard enough to turn it into a prize once more.

Gellert’s father seemed to give him a small smile before turning to his son, “Gellert.”

“Ja Vater.”

A prize.

And it seemed as though these two purebloods believed it was as well.

“Well done.”

~*~

**_A/N:_ ** _This story will be in a perpetual state of being finished. It seems that every time a conclusion chapter is posted another idea comes on what to write. This may be the end or another chapter idea may come to continue. Thank you for reading._


End file.
